Lonely Without You
by BlaineyKurtie
Summary: After using the human shaped pillow and listening to a sad song, Kurt felt lonely so he Skype Blaine and ended up telling him about his true feelings. Angsty Klaine one shot.


**AN: I wanted to write a fluffy and comical drabble but turned out to be really angsty. Sorry not sorry, I love angst a lot. I really have no idea how the Skype app works, so help me with that. (Yeah, I know I have no life because I don't have Skype). Also, in this drabble, Kurt it is not very sure about his feelings for Blaine. Oh, and there's a TS song here, it's called "I Almost Do." It's a really beautiful song and every time I hear it I think of Klaine, so I have to write something.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, nor Skype, nor Taylor Swift. Well, I wish I do own Taylor Swift because I love her songs and I wish I own Blaine too. Ha.**

* * *

Kurt laid in his bed as he grabbed his arm around what it was supposed to be the neck of the human shaped pillow. It had been a long and difficult week so he just wanted to fall asleep and don't wake up until tomorrow -Saturday- past lunch time. He hated when he felt like this, exhausted and kind of needy. He didn't want to use that weird pillow Santana gave him but sometimes if feels so fucking lonely in his bedroom.

One thing Kurt could realized once he started dating Adam is that he never did Kurt feel protected or _loved_. That was something Blaine could always do, even though when they hadn't said 'I love you' to each other yet, Kurt always felt like Blaine made everything to protect Kurt from being hurt or lonely.

That's why he ended up like that with that horrendous pillow around him even though he would never admit to anyone that he missed something about Blaine. They were just friends now.

Kurt heard Rachel turned the radio on. He wondered why, it was really late at night after all, but you can expect anything coming from one Rachel Berry.

A lovely melody started playing and a voice started singing:

_I bet this time of night you're still up._

_I bet you're tired from a long hard week._

_I bet you're sitting in your chair by the window,_

_Looking out at the city._

_And I bet sometimes you wonder about me._

One only person began to fill his mind. One only curly, hazel eyed person. He wondered what he would be doing. Would he be asleep? Would he be on his way to a Scandals or a warbler friend house? Would he be sleep? Would he be thinking about him?

He really missed Blaine. Sometimes he just want to forget everything and just be... Just be with Blaine. He missed him.

They were friends now but they didn't talk too much like they used to when they were dating, some days Kurt would found himself staring at Blaine's number in his phone asking himself whether or not be a good time to call him, to talk to him, to just be with him.

But he couldn't do it. He had a new boyfriend. Adam should be the person he would wanted to call when he felt down. He couldn't afford to be really close to Blaine, he was supposed to get over him now. He promised that to Adam.

_And I just want to tell you._

_It takes everything in me not to call you._

_And I wish I could run to you._

_And I hope you know that_

_Every time I don't,_

_I almost do, I almost do._

He did.

He sat in the bed as he grabbed his computer turning it on. He opened the Skype application and checked to see if Blaine was Online. He didn't want to think about Blaine being out with other people, he wasn't been selfish of jealous. He just wanted to talk with him and he didn't want the world to interfere.

He was online. So he phoned him.

"Hello? Kurt?"

A few seconds later a voice said.

"Is everything okay? Is Burt okay? "It's really late." Blaine said softly looking at Kurt with worry eyes.

"My dad is fine, Blaine." Kurt rolled his eyes. "I just wanted to talk to you. Is it okay?"

"Yeah, sure Kurt." Blaine said, happier now, smiling at the computer. "What do you want to talk about?"

"I don't know, anything." Kurt really wanted to talk to Blaine but he didn't want to tell Blaine that he felt lonely, or needy. Not at all. "Tell me about your day."

"Sure."

With that, Blaine started telling him about his day and how things were in Glee Cub and Riley and Unique argument, and how he was back in the Cheerios but he planned to destroy Sue from within. He also told him about Finn leaving the club to go to college and that he got an A in a math test.

"You really are intelligent, Blaine. You always helped me with my math homework." Kurt giggled.

"Tell me about you now, Kurt. Can I be honest?" Kurt nodded. "I don't think you just wanted us to talk about unimportant things like what we did today… Kurt, there's something you want to tell me?"

Kurt found himself looking anywhere but at the computer with Blaine face. He murmured "I really feel lonely, Blaine."

"Oh" Blaine whispered. "Do you… you know… do you want to talk about it or…?"

"Kurt took a deep breath "I feel like something is missing, I mean, I'm happy with going to NYADA and I'm sad that my dad has cancer and I really have fun living with the girls and Adam is a good person to spend time with, I know I shouldn't mention that to you but I… I just… I just feel really really lonely."

"_Baby?_"

"I miss you, Blaine"

"Oh"

"Yeah, oh?"

"You know I miss you too, you know that you are the love of my life Kurt and you know more than anything that I want to be with you again, I really do, but I need to be honest with you. I think that there are happening a lot of things in your life right now, like your dad illness and college and let's be honest. You're starting a new life, the life that is going to be with you forever. I… I think, I am not saying this because I don't want you to date Adam, because I really want you to be happy Kurt, I do, but I think that what you need the most is to take some time and be by yourself, the last thing you need right now is to worry about a relationship, whether it's me or that guy."

"Kurt, I get what you tell me that you feel lonely. Fuck, I feel lonely too. Believe me, I do. And I want to be with you again. But what you need right now it's to take some time and think about what you want to do and who you do want to date and if that person turns out to me, I'll be the happiest man in the world because I love you, Kurt."

At that point, Kurt was sobbing and trembling while hot big tears run down his face "I love you too, Blaine and I swear that man is going to be you, I promise."

"You don't have to promise me anything now, Kurt." Blaine said, smiling a little "Please, don't cry."

Kurt laugh to that comment. Talking with Blaine, Kurt realized that the boy was right. He really need to take a break from things.

"You're amazing Blaine, you know that, right? You always know what to say in the perfect moment."

"Thank you, but no more crying. I don't like seeing you cry, much less when I cannot be with you comforting you. What do you say if we watch a movie now? Like in the old times?"

Kurt thought for a moment, he need to sleep, he had classes the day after in the morning but he wanted to spend some time with Blaine without worrying about life. "That would be great."

"Cool, I've heard there's a new one called Struck by Lighting, Sam watched and said it was really good, plus I think the protagonist is really cute."

"Okay." Kurt said thinking that Blaine really made him happy.


End file.
